All Out War
by OnlyWantLoveIfIt'sTorture
Summary: At the beginning of their sixth year, eight friends all come up with an idea. A kissing war whoever manages to steal the most kisses from the other seven by the end of the year wins eternal bragging rights and eighty galleons. Seems worth it, but everyone's feelings end up ruining the fun. Who will win this All Out War? (Rated M due to paranoia?)


"Rose it's the first week back you can not already be planning a party." Rose Weasley looked up from her place on the couch to see Scorpius Malfoy climbing through the door.

"Aww, who told!" Rose whined to her group of friend sitting around the fire. "I wanted to tell him." Everyone laughed a little.

"You know, this isn't actually your common room right?" James said to the blonde boy who was already making himself comfortable in an armchair. He laughed a little.

"Yeah well when all that's being talked about in the common room is your bloody party I figured I could pay a visit." He said kicking up his feet on a table.

"Ooooh. They're talking about it?" Rose said excitedly. "That's a good sign. Means they're'll be quite the turnout."

"Rosie are you seriously throwing a party already!?" Called a voice entering the room.

"Seriously don't you people ever stay in your own common room!?" James said to the new arrival. Pandora Longbottom shrugged and sat down between Rose and Albus, who was currently wrapped up in some potions essay.

"Those two are in here," she said nodding to Albus and Scorpius.

"Well I'm related to half the house, so I've earned the right to be here." Albus said pointing his quill at the blonde.

"Well I'm friends with half the house." She shot back.

"I better be invited to this party Rose Weasley!" A voice shouted as the door swung open.

"Oh good! _More _out of house company! How did you get the password!" James shouted as two more arrived.

"Rose." Everyone said in unison

"'Course." James sighed. "Is anyone else showing up?" He asked. Rose looked around the room and began to count.

"Nope. This is everyone of my friends. Unless Hugo or Lucy shows up." She said with a smile. The common room was now full to the brim with a few of the older Gryffindors who were doing some late night studying and almost the whole Weasley-Potter clan (plus some.)

At the table was sitting the sixth years Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Pandora, Dominic, Aiden, and Mary. And the two seventh years James and Fred. While most of the room were Gryffindors, a few extras were floating through in different colored ties. Albus and Scorpius were the resident evil Slytherins, Pandora was the bright bubbly Hufflepuff and Aiden and Mary were the adorably nerdy Ravenclaws. Quite the ragtag band of misfits. Most people in the room had know each other since birth so all form of manners were out the window. Rose was taking up two cushions with her feet on Pandora, forcing the late coming Mary to sit on the floor. Albus and Scorpius were sharing extremely lustful looks while Isabelle pretended to vomit behind them.

"Isabelle Wood!" A voice shouted from the portrait hole.

"Hide me!" She shouted suddenly snapped out of her graphic gestures. She attempted to dive behind a house but the head of house had already seen her.

"Yes Mister Longbottom." She said batting her big brown eyes. Everyone in the room knew that wouldn't work, every time professor Longbottom looked into her eyes he was severely freaked out to see a female version of her father staring up at him.

"I thought I told you to stop pointing first years to the dungeons when they got lost on their way to the common room." He sighed as a pack of young children ran to their dorms.

"Oh did I do that?" She said placing her finger on her chin. "My bad." she said clocking herself on the head with her palm. Professor Longbottom just sighed.

"Next time I'll have to give you detention. And if it persists I might take away your position as team captain." That caught her attention.

"I'm sorry it won't happen ever again I swear!" She cried out. Professor Longbottom looked satisfied and was about to make his way out of the room when something caught his eye.

"Pandora?" He asked "What are you doing here, it's almost curfew." Pandora snatched a book out of Albus' hand and he was ready to protest when she stomped on his foot.

"I was just helping Albus study! He's waaaay behind in herbology and I thought since I'm the professors daughter I could help!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone was holding back laughs knowing good and well Pandora was putting on the daddy's little girl act a tad thick. But her dad seemed satisfied and nodded.

"Okay. Well you should start back down. And so should the rest of you. You're not even supposed to be in here, but who am I to break up house unity." He said. Everyone nodded quickly and he made his way out.

"Is it weird seeing him around since all of you practically grew up with him?" Mary asked deciding to perch herself on the arm of James' chair. The Wotter clan shrugged.

"A bit. Over holidays it's funny when he gets drunk and stuff-,"

"My dad does not get drunk!" Pandora said cutting Fred off.

"Out whole family gets hammered. It's okay." Rose laughed.

"You know what I always found off. Lily's middle name is your mom's name." Albus said to Pandora. She just shrugged.

"As long as my middle name isn't Ginerva." She joked.

"So about this party?" Aiden said looking at Rose.

"Well my dear Mister Chang, I thought it was high time we allowed the fifth years to graduate from icklehood." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So you're doing it in the come and go room?" Pandora asked

"Well yes, but we're also having the party there." Fred said laughing loudly.

"Oh god that's disgusting, I don't need to know where you shag." Pandora said as Isabelle resumed her barf pantomime.

"Jealous?" He said suggestively putting an arm around her.

"Fred stop bugging her. You know she's out of the closet now." Albus snapped. Fred removed his arm and shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes we can. You're hitting on the only asexual in the room." Rose shot back.

"Yeah, yeah." Fred said rolling his eyes. he was still skeptical about the whole thing. "Why exactly are so many of you gay anyway?" He asked.

"Something in the water?" James suggested.

"One, we are not all 'gay' and two, there have always been this many queer people, it's just our generation who has the most coming forward." Mary explained. Everyone nodded liking her explination.

"Well I am one hundred percent straight, that's for sure." Fred said.

"This summer you said that if given the chance you would totally shag the Seeker for the Wollongong Warriors." Roxanne said from a table a few feet away.

"Roxie go to bed!" Fred shouted jumping from his seat.

"You aren't the boss of me Fred!" She shot back returning to her conversation.

"I didn't peg you for the muscled type Freddie." Aiden teased. Fred's face flushed red and everyone snickered.

"Yeah I always thought you'd be into the scrawny submissive type like Aiden." Scorpius laughed.

"You can't call him submissive because he's Asian that's racist." Pandora pointed out.

"But he's totally a bottom, don't you think Al?" Scorpius said resting his eyes on him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he also turned bright red.

"H-how should I know." He said snapping his book shut.

"Yeah guys, I r-really don't think we need to talk about this." Aiden said avoiding even looking in Al's direction.

"Oh but we're curious." Scorpius pressed on. "Tell us Aiden. Top or bottom?" He was leaning forward and Aiden was redder than a tomato now.

"Scorpius!" Albus' voice snapped. "We're leaving now." Al stood up and yanked at his green tie.

"Oh babe you know I love when you're rough with me." He moaned as he was tugged out of the room.

"Shut up," Albus hissed.

"Those two are super gross. I swear they're banging." James commented when the door swung shut.

"No they're not!" Rose and Aiden protested at the same time.

"Man you two are the jealous type aren't you?" Mary said sitting in the recently vacated space.

"I am not jealous! I don't like to think of my best friend and cousin shagging, that's all." Rose defended.

"Sure, sure." Mary said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, as prefect I gotta tell you all to go to bed now." James sighed getting up. "But I'm not going to enforce anything. Just don't get caught heading back to your dorms tonight." Everyone nodded at him and he pulled out his wand.

"See ya James." Fred saiding turning for the dorms.

"Try to be in bed before I get back from my duties though yeah?" James said. Everyone agreed and he headed out without another word.

"Night guys." Fred said walking upstairs. Everyone hollered some form of goodbye and the common room was now exclusively their group.

"I'm not saying love potions should be done off with totally. Maybe just... Get rid of the whole physical aspect." Pandora said matter of factly.

"And just leave the whole gooey 'I love you, let me compare thee to a summers day' junk?" Rose asked.

"That's not junk it's Shakespeare." Mary muttered defensively.

"Yeah basically. I was actually considering talking to Fred's dad about it." Pandora told the group. Everyone seemed to agree it was a good idea, and suggested Rose's mom could help pass some laws on that kind of thing. It was random conversations like these that filled most of the sixth years nights.

"Hey Dom, you've been kinda quiet tonight. You okay?" Pandora asked suddenly. She was always one to pick up on people's feelings. He looked away from the fire and shrugged.

"I guess..." He muttered.

"This is about Jenny's new boyfriend isn't it." Pandora asked. It appeared she'd hit the nail on the head by the look on his face.

"Y-yeah. My dad's say I could do better, but she was just... I dunno. The only one interested." He said softly. Rose laughed.

"What about that centaur?" She asked.

"Oh ha ha we have to bring that up again. I told you, I was drunk and he was curious. Just a rebellious teenager or somethin." Dom muttered. Everyone nodded slightly.

"I used to hear jokes about pansexuals not caring what they found in peoples pants but that's a whole new level." Aiden joked.

"Guys." Dominic said seriously. "I'm just... Not in the mood. Not tonight." Jokes about each others sexuality weren't uncommon, but the group knew when enough was enough.

"Why don't you head up to bed?" Mary told him with a soft smile. Dominic nodded and got up.

"I'll see you guys later." Everyone told him goodnight and to feel better before he shuffled off.

"And then there were five." Pandora said lightly. the fire was starting to die, but it was Friday night so no one was too bothered.

"Am I the only straight person in the room right now?" Rose asked looking around. Everyone nodded and she frowned.

"Man, I always feel left out with you guys. You can talk about how people are so bigoted because of the heteronormative society we've built and I'm just sitting here contributing to that." Rose sighed.

"You aren't contributing to it by being straight Rose, don't be dumb." Aiden scoffed.

"Well I never had to come out like the rest of you did I?" She asked.

"Not your fault." Pandora shrugged.

"Society's fault." Mary supplied. Everyone laughed a little bit and it fell quiet.

"You guys really think that Al and Scorpius are shagging?" Aiden asked chewing his lip. Pandora and Mary shared knowing glances. The two were most definitely banging in the spare broom cupboard, but telling Aiden that would crush him.

"If they are, there's no feelings involved." Mary supplied.

"So they are?" He asked looking crestfallen. Rose cringed also upset.

"Well we don't know. We're just saying if!" Pandora said trying to sound peppy. Aiden stood up and sighed.

"I think I'm going to head out." He sighed tugging at his blue tie. One of his nervous ticks. "Coming Mary?" He asked. She nodded and got up.

"We'll be seeing you guys." She said smiling.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. You can help set up the party around four." Rose said. They both nodded and Pandora leaned to Mary. "Take care of him willya? Al really doesn't have feelings for Scorp." Mary nodded and the two walked out.

"I think I'm going to go too. It's a long walk to the 'puff basement. I'd like to get there before sunrise." She laughed. Rose and Isabelle nodded and bidded her goodnight.

"Hey Isabelle, you setting up tomorrow?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"No reason. None at all. But Mary mentioned something about wanting you to hold the ladder while she hung streamers." Pandora said smirking a little. "And you know while you're down there you could take a quick peek up her skirt. We won't tell." Pandora winked and Rose laughed know Mary had never said that. Pandora was just playing matchmaker again.

"You sure are pervy for an asexual." Isabelle laughed. "But I'll help her out."

"I'll make sure she shaves for the occasion!" And with that Pandora skipped out of the room.

"Pfft. Can you imagine? Me and _Mary?" _Isabelle said "Mary is kind of a prude, she'd never date someone like me." Rose snickered.

"You'd be surprised. Maybe she's really into the dirty stuff deep down." Rose said nudging her with her elbow.

"Mary? Our Mary? Who wears her skirts a size too big to they'll be longer? That Mary?" The two started to head up the stairs.

"I said maybe. I did see her staring at Jane Lee's ass the other day." She said opening the dorm door.

"Yeah right." Isabelle said slipping her shoes off.

"No I did! I tripped and fell and she didn't even notice she was so wrapped up in that ass." Rose said pulling off her skirt and shimmying into PJ's.

"She is such a lesbian." Isabelle laughed.

"You're one to talk." Rose insisted crawling into bed.

"I'm bi, Rose." Isabelle said doing the same.

"Right. But you're pretty bad. I always catch you staring at that new Transfiguration teacher's chest." Rose told her.

"Don't act like you haven't peaked." Isabelle teased.

"This conversation is over now." Rose turned on her side and ignored Isabelle's laughs. Tomorrow would be the first party of the year, and Rose could not be more excited.

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you liked this first chapter of my new story. i realize it's a bit of a drag right now, but things will get good I swear! Gotta get everyone all introduced first. Speaking of, I realize there is some serious character overload going on so allow me to explain.**

_**Pandora Alice Longbottom.**_ **Asexual (no sexual attraction), Hufflepuff, daughter of Luna and Neville (I refuse to believe they married other people.)**

_**Isabelle Jane Wood. **_**Bisexual, Gryffindor, Daughter of Oliver Wood and someone (not super important.)**

_**Aiden Chang. **_**Homosexual, Ravenclaw, Son of Cho Chang and a muggle she didn't marry. **

_**Marry Pixton. **_**Homosexual, Ravenclaw, daughter of two muggles. **

_**Dominic Finnigan-Thomas. **_**Pansexual (attraction to multiple or all genders), Gryffindor, adoptive son of Seamus and Dean. **

**And that's that! Everyone else's sexuality should be apparent as we go on. Thanks for reading, feel free to rate & review! **


End file.
